Unfortunate Circumstances
by Lyric144
Summary: Roosevelt Rights has come to a crossroad where she must choose to go with a cliche' such as love at first sight or she should choose the man who has  respected her through the hard times for seven years. Love sucks when cliches' are involved!
1. Chapter 1

Preface

"You wouldn't expect a small town girl to become the top graduate of the class or have a PhD in Microbiology but here I am." These are the words of Roosevelt Rights who conquered the most devastating disaster that any Tom, dick and Sipho would take for granted. The story starts in a place known as Barrenport, Scotland. This is December fourth and Roosevelt has met a life long friend but best of all a life long partner…

Chapter 1

It was December fourth and Roosevelt knew that Christmas was coming soon but she had other things that mattered to her more than the holiday season. We may know that Roosevelt is any young adult out there who immediately stops caring about Christmas when they turn twenty but Roosevelt had a real reason to stop caring. It was now Tuesday and Roosevelt had thought of how she missed Andrew but what she missed the most was knowing that she had loved him for seven years and that she would never look at anyone the same way she looked at Andrew. She suddenly realised she had caused traffic with her day dreaming and worst of all she hadn't heard the annoying hooters all around her but one guy had broken into a hysterical laugh and he was in the other lane in his crimson coloured Rolls Royce.

I immediately stepped on the accelerator and I ran away from the drama that had ensued because of my day dream about Andrew. While I drove to my apartment in Downtown Barrenport I thought about the guy who mockingly laughed at me but worst of all I had a strange feeling that somehow I knew this guy and he knew me but I couldn't stress because of a hunch that could be false. I parked my indigo coloured mini cooper in my tiny garage under my tiny apartment. As soon as I got to the door I saw a crimson Rolls Royce next door my garage door but I shook my head and I let it go but I suddenly remembered that my neighbour, Angelique, was moving out. Obviously I put two and two together and I realised that the mystery guy was in fact my new neighbour. Wednesday came and I had to leave my apartment but I knew that if I did I would immediately develop feelings for this mystery guy but I knew that I loved Andrew so that's all that mattered. Oblivious to the fact that it was icy cold I ran out and there he was…

Chapter 2

Roosevelt had met her soul mate but she hadn't grasped how she could love this person without even knowing his background or even his name? She admired all the people who believed in love at first sight but she wouldn't be fooled because she had a PhD and she had no sense of humour and was surely not the romantic type but December fourth had changed her whole outlook on life in general. I know what my mom would say if I told her about my feelings but obviously my mom was clueless when It came to love but I made a oath with my sister, Allison, that we'd both fall in love and get married at the age of 30. I'm 29 and Andrew hasn't shown any signs of 'Popping the question' yet but who knows maybe I'm not his soul mate.

It happened again but this time I was 100ft away from my apartment door which made it so much better. The mystery man broke into a hysterical laugh again and I'm sure he remembered now after I had just had a whole conversation with myself. He looked like a beetroot after laughing for what seemed like an hour. "What's your name?" I asked the mystery man. "Edward" was his response. I suddenly remembered high school and how I was treated horribly because I was a nerd but one face kept me going and it was his face. "Edward what's your surname?" I asked and he immediately replied by saying Cullen and I realised that he looked 29 years old too but this was just mere luck. I almost vomited as I realised how I had spent a whole minute thinking about Edward when I had a boyfriend who I loved dearly and who I cared about so much that words couldn't describe how much I cared.

"Well you are one mysterious girl or should I say women and you know my name so what's yours?" asked Edward. I was reluctant at first but I immediately responded by saying Roosevelt Rights but call me Rose since you know so much about me. I quickly called in sick and went back to my apartment hoping that the day's events wouldn't make ruin the strong relationship me and Andrew had built up. The cleaning service provider arrived and I was forced to leave the apartment so I called up my sister, Alison, and we met at the international Mugg and Bean coffee shop in the Barrenport city centre. "Hello Alison I screamed out in joy knowing that I was about to met the most established person in Barrenport as she had a husband a PhD in law as well as a sixth month old baby girl all at the age of 30. "You look sad Rose what's up with you" and it hit me that I was actually sick but I had vomited this morning and three mornings in a row. Andrew had visited last month and I remember that we did have a couple of drinks and then It hit me that I could in fact be pregnant with Andrew's baby but I might not love Andrew…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Rose's POV

I was obviously pregnant and I needed to tell Andrew but telling Andrew would be like telling myself that Edward was off limits. I had waited almost a week to tell Andrew and when I did he reacted like all people react. He was ecstatic and he wanted to see the ultra sound pictures but deep down I knew that I'd have to keep up this façade for my baby boy or girl. "Rose, where are you I'm home?" shouted Andrew. I'd obviously been dreading this day because as soon as he saw the ultra sound pictures I'd emailed, he immediately wanted to see me. I also wandered whether me having a baby would prompt him to "Pop the question." I'm in the bedroom I shouted back hoping that he would just pack his stuff and not ask any questions.

Edward's POV

I hadn't heard from Rose and quite frankly I hadn't seen her in two weeks which was strange as she is my neighbour after all. I realised when

I saw her in the mini cooper that I had a longing to meet her and somehow tell her about myself. I know people have characterised me

As a bachelor who sees girls as toys to play with but she has changed my whole outlook of girls.

I was supposed to meet with my high school pal, Jasper, but somehow he had been called in to design a new building for the London city centre. I always had to compete in high school with Jasper as he was always a top scholar but I had become a specialist in paediatrics which wasn't really enough to keep up my expensive lifestyle so I did a degree in public relations and here I am running my own P.R company. I graduated from high school when I was fifteen.

It was December fifteenth and I had to meet Jasper who was now free to accommodate me in his busy schedule. We were going to meet at the Barrenport casino but instead we met at the Sennheiser Pub. "Hey dude, how are you" Jasper shouted. I'm alright and seems like you have gathered have a few papers in your hand what are they for? "Well obviously for my wedding to Rosalie" Jasper said. I finally realised at this moment how self absorbed I had become as well as the fact that I didn't even think of a real commitment. This wedding talk obviously made me think of Roosevelt which was strange.

Chapter 4

Rose's POV

Andrew was officially back in my life but six months had passed since he had arrived and I was having a baby girl. Andrew was obviously delighted and to my horror he had almost "Popped the question" but somehow I suggested if we were to wed we should at least wait until our little bundle of joy was one. He agreed but I hoped that by this time I would have told Andrew the truth and I would be with Edward who I loved and didn't even know.

It was now June and I finally left the house without running and the reason for this was I couldn't run because I was six months pregnant and I couldn't run from Edward forever I had to face him at some point in time. "Rose, Where have you been and whoa you look like your about pop but you look gorgeous If I'm allowed to say that." Said Edward. I was shocked but I simply said it "I love you but I don't know why I do"

He looked dumbstruck but he simply said "I love you too Rose."

Andrew's POV

Rose was very distant from me and she seemed to be avoiding me and she even avoided my proposal which was unlike her because I knew she loved me but ever since s he told me about our new neighbour, Edward,

And the baby she doesn't want anything to do with me but I guess it's the hormones. I'm obviously a hopeless romantic and she's not romantic at all I mean when I met her she was in her lab coat and she was racing to

Her citi golf which she had at the time. This visual of her made me fall in love with her and she has always loved me too but lately I feel so disconnected from her and I feel like I don't know who she is anymore.

I hope every night and day that with the birth of our baby girl she'll go back to the girl I fell in love with.

A/N: Please review and if anyone is willing to review I hope you give

Me constructive criticism. I hope your enjoying unfortunate circumstances so far.


End file.
